An untold story
by EvanlynFan
Summary: Horace and Cassandra have been close over the years. But we never knew what exactly happened between the two of them. So here is the first part of their “Untold story!” If you like it...please leave it down below so I know that I need to go on with this story.
1. Friends

_This story is set in the years following their adventure in Arrida._

Horace and Cassandra had become closer over the years. They saw each other almost every day. That was of course because Horace now also lived at Araluen Castle.

They often saw each other in a formal way. If he kept watch or at parties and in the evening with dinner. But not only then. They also saw each other outside of work and obligations. They were good friends, after all. Maybe even a little more than that. They might not have known that themselves ...

They went riding in the woods together, picnicking, hunting and walking. As often as they could, because it was just incredibly fun!

In the evening after dinner, when most of the staff no longer walked in the corridors, Cassandra sneaked to Horace's chamber. She knocked on the door and Horace opened.

"Cassie !!" he said then.

"Hi Horace" Cassandra greeted him back and without asking (because she knew it was okay) she walked past him into the room. She sat down on the bed and Horace went through his standard routine and sharpened his sword. She talked for hours, about their adventures together and things they had done that day. They always had to laugh a lot. When Horace finished his sword, he sat down on his bed. Comfortable against his pillows at the headboard. Cassandra sat down beside him and leaned her head on his large muscular chest. So they sat for a moment before Cassandra really had to go back to her chambers, she wished each other a good night, gave a hug and then she left.

Horace immediately felt a kind of emptiness. It was quiet without her...

When Cassandra walked back to her chambers, she also missed his company. She would prefer to stay with him, but ... they didn't share a room. Oh well, she didn't have to complain so she thought ... she would see him again tomorrow!

~ Next day

The next day Horace and Cassandra had agreed early to ride. Horace was already waiting in the stables when Cassandra entered softly. She had knee-high black boots with deep blue breeches and a white knitted sweater. Her blonde hair in a high tail on her head and her emerald green eyes sparkled when she saw Horace. She looked beautiful. Horace simply wore his standard uniform with his riding boots. He had already saddled Kicker and Cassandra's horse so that they could go right away.

They were trotting along the forest paths. They were silently listening to the wind that swept through the leaves and the chirping birds. "It's so peaceful here!" Cassandra said after a while. "No obligations, no overprotected father and no servants who constantly ask if you need anything."

Horace smiled at her. He knew that she was incredibly grateful for the life she led and that she treated everyone with respect. But he also knew that she enjoyed these small pieces of freedom.

"I know, it's great here!" he said

"I wish I could do this always and whenever I want!" Cassandra said with a sigh. "But a princess must always be present, reachable and protected ..." she said in a mocking voice. Horace laughed about it.

"Well ... that's just the life of a princess. I also wish we could do this every day. " And then he looked deep into her eyes. For a moment there was a spark between the two young people. Cassandra smiled lovingly at him and Horace got a warm feeling in his stomach. He had never experienced it so strongly before. "Well ..." Cassandra began, "then we must enjoy it now!" she had a naughty grin on her face and she gave her horse the spurs. She galloped away hard on her horse and shouting after Horace: "Whoever is first at the stream!" Horace laughed when he saw her galloping away. Her wild tail was following her in the wind. He also gave Kicker the spurs and tried to go after Cassandra as quickly as possible.

**If you want me to go on with this story, please leave it behind in the comments! **

**Then I know if you like it or not. I enjoyed writing it very much!!!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Fight

'Cassandra! I just don't want it. You are the crown princess and not a farmer's daughter!

You need protection! "Duncan said sternly

He called her by her full name.

"I know father. But the life of the crown princess is just so boring! Every day the same.

I just want adventure. "" Cassandra replied guilty.

For a moment Duncan was silent.

"" I understand that, Cassie. But this is no longer possible. I'm always so worried when you're suddenly gone. "

Duncan said a little quieter now.

"But daddy ..." Cassandra began.

"No, I don't want to hear it Cassandra! You are not leaving anymore. This is my decision and I will stick to that.

If you do not obey me, I will have to take strict measures! "He said angrily.

Cassandra remained silent and looked down.

"Did you understand me?" Duncan asked seriously

"Yes, father ..." Cassandra said softly. She still didn't look at him.

''Good!''

Without saying anything, Cassandra turned and walked quickly outside.

Duncan was smart enough to say nothing when she walked away.

When Cassandra closed the door of her father's office behind him, tears filled her emerald eyes.

She went back to her own chambers. Her head bowed so staff couldn't see her grief.

It was unfair, she thought. Why wasn't she allowed to have fun like all the other children.

She always had to behave like a real lady-in-waiting.

Apparently it didn't matter to her father that it just wasn't really in her, she just had to do it.

She was already very limited in what she was allowed to do.

Everywhere she went she had to have knights with her to protect her. She could take care of herself.

And now the only thing she enjoyed so much was taken away from her. She always enjoyed sneaking out of the castle,

going into the forest, and practicing with her sling. She felt free. Now even that was no longer allowed!

Her father always didn't like it ... but it wasn't such a big deal if she did. Now, as she grew older,

her responsibilities increased and she could no longer be so boyish and wild. She thought it was terrible.

This only increased the temptation.

The only thing she wanted now ... was to go to Horace.


	3. Naughty

Arrived at her own Chambers, Cassandra let herself fall on her bed.

She stayed there for a while, thinking. She had decided not to go to Horace,

because he was working and she did not want to disturb him.

Finally she came to a decision. She looked up from her pillow to the loose shelf in the floor next to her cupboard.

She got up from her bed. Her hair was completely confused, but she didn't care.

She threw her hair forward and quickly made a tail in her long blonde hair.

A few shorter tufts that could not get into the tail fell nicely down her cheeks.

She went to the loose shelf and pried it open. There was a box that she took out and opened.

She pulled out her sling. She was already wearing her dungarees that she liked so much with her knee boots underneath.

She grinned for a moment as she felt the slingshot in her hand.

She knew she was going against her father's promise, but she didn't care.

She had never maintained it. And her father did not expect that she would already go back into the forest.

He didn't have to find out either.

She had decided and she stayed with that. She would not stop practicing with her slingshot.

She had to be able to defend herself a bit, right? She knew she could do that already,

but suppose her father discovered it again ... then she needed a good excuse.

She walked back into the corridor and as soon as she passed her father's office she started to walk a little softer.

She went around the corner and down the stairs.

What she had not seen was that her father's assistant had seen her pass by.

She knew that Cassandra should not just leave and when she saw the slingshot in her hand she knew she had to warn Duncan.

Cassandra, meanwhile, had already arrived downstairs and walked to one of the side doors

in the castle that opened into the courtyard where the stables were.

"Good morning, Darren!" She said with a smile to a knight on guard. He smiled back even nicer.

"Good morning, Your Highness!"

" How often do I have to say it. Just call me Cassandra. " She said with a smile.

Darren now smiled even wider. Kassandra was always kind to everyone. Cheerful and happy.

She knew everyone's name and was therefore well known among the staff. Everyone liked her.

"Of course your highness! Uhhh ... I mean ... Cassandra! "

Cassandra laughed and waved goodbye as he opened the door for her to let her through. He bowed slightly.

King Duncan's assistant knocked softly on the door of his office.

"Yes?" A loud voice sounded.

The assistant gently opened the door. Duncan was writing at his desk.

He already had some gray shades in his hair and she saw a beard.

Duncan looked up.

"Ah, Linda. Can I help you with something? "" He asked kindly. He was also loved by his employees.

"Sorry to bother you Your Majesty." They wait a moment for his sign that she could go on.

He nodded so she went on.

"" I saw your daughter go down with her slingshot.

I thought maybe it was best that I would inform you as she was quite secretive when she walked

past your office your Majesty. "

Duncan was silent for a moment and then nodded.

"You are right, Linda. Thank you for briefing me about my daughter's activities. "

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." She said, and Duncan signaled that she could go.

Duncan did not want to send knights behind her. By the time they were ready, she had already flown.

He decided to go himself. He was not going to follow her into the forest,

but to stop her before she had the chance to leave. Then strict measures were needed, he thought.

Cassandra stood in the stables. She had saddled her horse herself.

Perhaps something she had taken over from the Ranger's. The work was done quickly.

She guided her horse across the courtyard to the large gate.

She didn't always bring her horse, but now it seemed the best.

She could also use some company and she loved her horse.

Horace was on guard with Daniel and Steven.

They were very bored because no one had ever attacked the castle in more than 50 years.

"I can't wait to be able to crawl into my bed again," Steven said.

He was a slightly tinted boy with cock black hair and dark brown eyes.

Around 23 years old. He was tall and well muscled.

'' Yes, you can go back to bed later. I have to make paperwork for the rest of the day. ""

Daniel replied. Daniel had light brown hair and green eyes. He too was tall,

but with just a little less muscle than Steven. He was around 40 years old.

"Well, that's good for you!" Steven laughed

"Shut up, you should do that in 2 years." Daniel said bluntly.

Well, then I still have 2 years to enjoy the powernaps! "Said the cheerful Steven, in turn.

Daniel grunted.

"Horace?" What will you do later today? "" Steven asked Horace now.

Horace, who was a bit lost in thought and had not really listened to the conversation between Daniel and Steven,

got up when he heard his name.

"Uhh ... no idea. Probably food. I didn't really have breakfast today. "He answered Steven's question.

"Ha! I bet you will visit the princess. "" Daniel teased.

"Who will come to visit me later?" A girl's voice sounded behind them.

The three boys hurried up from the high castle wall they were leaning against and turned around.

Cassandra stood there. She had a tail in her blond hair with some loose tufts along her face.

Her green eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

She was wearing simple dungarees with a white shirt underneath and her sling in the pocket.

She held the reins of her horse in her hands. She smiled kindly at the three boys.

"Good morning, Daniel, Steven ... Horace." She said with a grin

"Good morning, Your Highness!" Daniel said, bowing slightly.

"Good morning, Your Highness!" Steven also said. He tried to imitate Daniel's smooth bow.

"Good morning, Cas ... uhh ... your highness!" Horace corrected himself.

Kassandra laughed at the three.

"You too ... just call me Cassandra." She said kindly.

Horace looked relieved, but not impressed. After all, he always called her that, unless they were in a formal situation.

But Daniel and Steven looked cheerful!

They had never experienced that they could call a royal person by first name instead of

"your highness" and certainly not the crown princess. Steven was especially cheerful.

He walked over to the princess, took her hand in his, and pressed a wet kiss on it.

He smiled briefly and looked at her, then he walked back to his post. Cassandra smiled back.

In the corner of her eye she saw a moment of jealousy on Horace's face. She laughed to herself.

Smoothly and unnoticed, she wiped her hand against her dungarees.

"Where are you going to your high ... Cassandra?" Daniel asked

"Just ... ride through the woods for a little while," she said, pointing to her horse.

"" Would you like me to join you for a while? I'm sure your father won't think it's a good idea if you go alone."

Steven asked worriedly.

Cassandra smiled.

"No, thanks Steven. But he thinks it's okay.'

She didn't like to lie, but it was for their good.

She glanced at Horace and saw a slight doubt on his face.

"Really!" She told him.

Now he seemed less concerned.

They paused for a moment until a loud noise arose behind them.

''Cassandra! Where do you think you are going? "

Cassandra turned quickly and went smoothly on her horse.

"Oops, sorry guys. I really have to go now. See you later, "

she said innocently. She winked at Horace just so smoothly that Daniel and Steven didn't see it.

Then she gave her horse the spurs and ran away as fast as possible.

The boys watched her. She drove straight to the sun, so they could only see her silhouette. She sighed all three.

"Wow!" Said Steven

"Say that ..." said Daniel. "Who will be the lucky one who ends with her."

"Me!" Steven said seriously.

Horace laughed to himself. We'll see about that, he thought.

Then Duncan came running. The three boys bowed when he came to stand with them.

"Your Highness." They said all three at once.

Duncan waved the gesture away. Not unfriendly, but it didn't matter that much right now.

He saw a glimpse of his daughter in the distance, galloping away on her horse.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" He told no one in particular.

None of the three answered because they did not know if he expected that from them.

"She doesn't listen to me." The rules that I set up are like air, that's how stubborn she is. "

The boys nodded.

"Well ... I wish her future husband good luck!" He said dryly.

''God! What am I supposed to do with her? "He wondered again and then he turned around and walked away.

Daniel, Steven and Horace bowed for the last time.

"Goodbye Your Majesty."

"Good day, boys."

When he was out of hearing, the boys burst out laughing.

And they knew that Cassandra would soon be in many problems!

**author's note**  


**I am sorry that this chapter was more about Cassandra and Duncan, but I needed it to continue. Otherwise it is not right! Better scenes come between Horace and Cassandra, I promise. Thank you for reading!!**  



	4. Kiss

An untold story 4

_*Knock Knock knock_

Horace, who had dozed off, woke up to hear the soft taps on the other side of his chamber door.

He looked around confused for a moment.

What time is it? He wondered

Only then did he realize that someone had just knocked on his door.

He got up from his bed and walked to his door. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it gently.

The old door makes a squeaky sound when he swung it open.

A somewhat smaller figure stood in the dimly lit hall.

"Cassie!" Horace said when he realized it was Cassandra standing before him.

"Hi Horace," said Cassandra gloomily.

Looking at Horace's face, Cassandra saw that he was concerned about her.

She could read a "What's wrong?" From his face. She looked around quickly.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly

"Yes, of course," replied Horace.

He stepped aside to let her through and when she got inside he closed the door.

Cassandra, meanwhile, had sat down on his bed and Horace sat down at his small table.

They were silent for a moment.

"My father took my sling," she said without looking at him.

"He was very angry that I left after he told me not to.

I just got back from him. From tomorrow I will be under constant surveillance and a guard will be placed in front of my chamber."

She paused and then looked at him.

"So ... you have to stay in your room for the next few weeks?" Asked Horace

Cassandra nodded.

It was quiet again, they were both lost in thought.

After a while, Cassandra dropped back on the bed.

Ugh! Why can't my life be normal. Why am I not allowed to do fun things and I always have to be protected. ''

"Well, you are the princess," said Horace

"I never asked for that. If I had been a boy I could do all that and learn sword fighting and stuff. ''

Horace couldn't imagine that Cassandra was a boy.

"Well I'm glad you're a girl," Horace said shyly.

Cassandra smiled.

Horace got up from his chair and sat down on the bed next to Cassandra. He put his hand gently on her knee.

Cassandra felt warm inside.

"I mean ... you're so brave and adventurous. And also sweet, caring and funny.

There are very few girls like you. ''

Cassandra rose slowly. Horace did not look at her as he continued.

"Besides, you are the most beautiful girl I know and I love you."

Horace realized what he had just said and felt Cassandra freeze under his hand.

"You love me?" She asked in surprise.

Horace turned red and did not dare to look at her.

He felt a soft, warm hand on his neck. The other landed on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

Deep blue eyes looked in emerald green. Cassandra still looked puzzled, then broke into a smile.

A loving smile. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

Horace was just as surprised now, but after a few seconds he was overcome with joy and love.

After a few long seconds, Cassandra withdrew.

"I love you too!" She said softly. She looked directly into his eyes.

Those words made Horace feel very warm in his stomach. He was relieved that Cassandra felt the same as he did.

She leaned forward and kissed him again.

Her arms carefully around his neck and Horace's hands around her waist.

They had never been happier.


	5. Love

_(Cassandra)_

Birds were whistling and the sun was rising when Cassandra woke up with the biggest grin on her face. Last night was great. Horace had said he loved her! She couldn't even articulate how long she'd been waiting for that.

As a child, Cassandra, like any other child, had been told fairy tales. Ever since she was very little, she had dreamed of a prince who would save her from all the rules and push all boundaries. Who would go through the fire for her and she for him. When she got older and wiser ... she stopped dreaming. She wasn't sure if true love really existed.

And then suddenly he was there. Well ... not suddenly. He had actually been there for a very long time. She just had never looked at him that way. He was more of a good friend of hers. With whom she had already experienced so much.

Until a few months ago. She was not sure what happened to her. She spent a lot of time with him and they had long and deep conversations. They trusted each other ... as if they had always known each other. And when Cassandra walked back from his chambers to hers one night ... suddenly Horace was no longer Horace.

He was HORACE. Her champion. A handsome, funny, loyal, sweet and strong man. She felt warm inside and when she went to bed that night she realized that dreams might come true. You just had to look further than you thought.

She had found her prince.

_(Horace)_

Horace woke up to the sunlight entering the room through his large window. He had fallen asleep with his clothes on. He looked around the room, getting used to the light that filled his eyes, and saw on the table against the wall his sword lying out of its sheath.

Something tickled his neck. Like a little animal. He grabbed it afraid it was a spider. But when he retrieved his hand, a long golden blonde hair hung on it. The memory of the night before came as a slap in the face.

He had told Cassandra that he loved her. And she loved him too. She had kissed him ... SHE HAD KISSED HIM! The biggest grin split his face in two. He got such a great feeling of joy mixed with warmth in his stomach that he wanted to jump on his bed and do somersaults all over his room!

He started dancing across the room and when he got tired after a few minutes he landed on his bed. He closed his eyes and re-lived the moment over and over again. He could feel her soft lips on his and he smelled her familiar blend of summer and vanilla scent. He saw her in front of him. He was able to draw her in detail. Every line and dash in her face had become familiar to him.

"GOD ... she's so beautiful!" He said to himself.

He was sure that no man in this world had ever had such strong feelings for someone like him for Cassandra. He loved her with all his heart. There could never be another like her. She was brave, funny, sweet, opinionated and so beautiful.

She was his perfect one. The woman he had always dreamed of. He didn't care if the whole hallway was filled with beautiful and lovely women, no one could even come close to Cassandra. He matched her and she matched him. As if they were destined to be together. He wanted to grow old with her.

She was his princess ... literally and figuratively.


	6. Secretly

The days passed slowly for Cassandra. She was still not allowed to leave her room. A knight named Dylano was stationed at her door and was only allowed to let her go when it was dinnertime or if the king had given permission.

It was pretty boring in her room. She read about all the books she could find (if she hadn't read them once before) and sometimes asked if she could go to the big library that was also in the castle. Of course Dylano would go with her. She drew or wrote stories and occasionally slept at noon to pass the time.

The only place Cassandra saw Horace now was while dining or looking out her window and he happened to be on duty in the courtyard. She had fallen head over heels in love with him and eagerly accepted any chance to speak to him.

They wrote notes to each other, which they shoved as inconspicuously into the other's hands as they 'accidentally' walked past each other in the large hall.

Quite romantic actually. It felt like a forbidden love.

Even though they both knew better ... it was exciting to think about it that way.

Each evening they both tried to eat around the same time. Of course, the king and princess sat at the royal table together with a somewhat higher rank and Horace at the knight's table. They both had a view of the other and occasionally shared a look. Which ended with a wide grin they quickly tried to hide in a napkin or a new bite of food.

Sometimes one of them was caught staring at the other by someone from their table. Both had come up with excuses to get out of it. The situations were laughable.

When they met in the hall they were very formal, but when the other was out of sight they had to laugh at themselves. They had to behave normally as possible, of course, and they've kept it up to now.

Cassandra hoped her punishment would be over soon, but when she remembered how angry her father had been ... it seemed hopeless. As she thought about that, she suddenly came up with a good idea!

Duncan was sitting at his large oak desk answering a report when he knocked on his office door.

"Come in!" He called

"Hi dad." Cassandra said as she opened the door. "I hope I don't disturb you."

Duncan looked up from his report. "Cassie. Of course not! I'm actually glad you bothered me ... I really need a break. "" He gestured to his daughter to sit down.

"Well ... that's what I wanted to talk about." She started cautiously. "I can actually use a break as well."

Duncan's eyebrow raised. ''How do you mean?''

"It's just kind of boring to be in my room all day. I've already read about every book that can be found here in a 6-mile radius. "" She carefully chose her words to make sure the conversation went the way she wanted.

"Yes ... you should have thought of that before disobeying me." He looked at her tightly.

"I know, I know. I just thought ... maybe I can go outside for an hour or two. "" Before her father could answer, she continued. "Outdoor air is good for a person. I can't stay in all day! "" She saw her father wrinkle between his eyebrows. He was contemplating. She just had to win him over.

"Cassie ... I can't do that. How do I know you won't run off like some hunter again? "

"Well ... then someone will come with me. Someone who can protect me and keep me from swinging my sling. "" She pretended to think deeply about a suitable candidate. "Horace, for example." She said as innocently as possible so as not to make it seem as if she had thought of it long ago.

She saw her father think for a moment.

"Please Dad?" She looked straight into his eyes.

''Okay then. For two hours! ''

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cassandra got up from the chair she had been sitting on all the time and ran around the large desk.

She put her arms around her father's neck.

''You're welcome. And really take Horace with you!" He warned.

"Of course!" She said with a grin. Then she ran out of his office.

Duncan sat still for a moment in his chair. He sat back in thought. He was on to her. He was not crazy. Of course he had seen her look at him while eating. How big her grin was when she met him in the hallway. And the other way around he also saw Horace take a look at his daughter as inconspicuously as possible.

Horace and his daughter Cassandra ... he could get used to that.


	7. Relaxing

Cassandra and Horace had spread a large rug on the green grass. The sky was clear blue and the sun was shining brightly. Birds whistled and every now and then a breath of wind passed.

They had walked to a spot near a small lake in the forest. They sometimes came there when they went horseback riding.

Horace sat comfortably on the large rug, listening to the environment. He smelled the sweet fragrance of the flowers and enjoyed the sun warming his face.

When Cassandra came to his door an hour ago, he was surprised. He had understood that she was not allowed to leave her room. But when Cassandra had talked about the conversation with her father, he understood. He loved being with Cassandra again as she had been locked up in her room for the past few weeks. She was a very nice company ... more than nice.

He looked sideways at where Cassandra had stationed herself. She lay on her side with one arm under her head. She had closed her eyes. Horace couldn't tell whether she was asleep or not, but given her calm and regular breathing, he thought so.

A few rays of sun burst through the trees and fell perfectly on her face. She was beautiful.

He was thinking about a month ago. Then he had wanted nothing more than to grab and kiss her.

And then that really happened ... it was as if everything fell into place. He regained the same feeling of warmth inside.

A lock of Cassandra's golden blonde hair fell over her face. Horace reached over and stroke the lock behind her ear with his finger.

A sketch pad lay next to her on the rug. It had fallen on the rug when she fell asleep. Cassandra was very good at drawing and she often did. Horace picked up the sketchbook and looked at what Cassandra had been up to. On the paper was a roughly sketched drawing of a man. He recognized himself immediately. He sat in the position he had just sat in, looking out over the lake. The shadows were drawn in the right places and even the small details on his shirt were drawn on the paper. It was impressive. He smiled.

He felt beside him that Cassandra was starting to move. She woke up. She stretched, and a deep yawn escaped from her mouth. Horace laughed at it.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!"

Cassandra laughed.

Horace also laughed. He pointed to the sketch she had made."Quite a drawing!" He admired.

Cassandra smiled and blushed slightly. "Yeah, you were in the perfect position." She said shyly.

"I love it!" He replied, smiling. He leaned to one side and kissed her on the cheek. He could see her beaming. She put her head in the hole of his shoulder. So they sat silently looking out over the lake. The sun was already setting. It was a beautiful sight.

Horace was the first to break the silence.

"By the way, I have something for you." He grabbed beside him where he got a beautiful, big, yellow flower. Cassandra had lifted her head from his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. Horace tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, then carefully tucked the flower stem between her hair.

"Thank you," said Cassandra, smiling. Horace answered her smile with his. She carefully rested her head on his shoulder and together they watched the rest of the sunset.

Cassandra sighed. ''It's beautiful! I wish we could stay here forever! ''

"Me too," said Horace

Suddenly Cassandra shot up. ''We have to go. I promised my father to be out for only two hours. I don't want to risk keeping me inside any longer than now. ''

They packed their things and headed back to the castle.

**Hi guys!**

**So...I have a lot of ideas about different chapters. So prepare. I will try to write more. Fortunately, I now have a lot of free time for that because of everything that is going on in the world.**

**Stay home everyone! Stay home and stay safe.**

**All love,**

**Me**


	8. Jealous

Cassandra's punishment was finally over. After pleading with her father and promising to obey him ten times, he decided she had learned from her mistake.

Cassandra had agreed with Horace to go horseback riding again. She walked up the stairwell to her chambers to change her clothes.

When she came in, she saw the maid approaching from the living room. Donna had black, long hair and dark brown eyes with long lashes. She had chubby cheeks with pink blushes and very pale skin. Her lips were full and she had a little snub nose. She was a few inches taller than Cassandra, and her hips were slightly wider. She moved elegantly and formally around the room.

"Hey Donna!" Said Cassandra, and gave her a friendly smile.

"Your highness, how are you?" Replied Donna

"How many times do I have to tell you?...Just call me Cassandra. "" She poked Donna.

Cassandra and Donna had known each other for almost five years. After losing her friend Evanlyn, Donna had been her maid and they had developed a strong bond. Donna had never felt like a substitute, and Cassandra saw her as a true friend.

"Cassandra, of course." Donna smiled.

Cassandra continued to her bedroom. "I'm going to change." she said.

"Okay, would you like a drink?" Donna called after her.

''Yes, I would. Just a glass of water is okay. ''

''It's Coming!''

Cassandra was still changing when someone knocked on the door. "Donna, can you get it ?!" she called from the bedroom.

"I'm on it!" Donna called back. Donna quickly walked to the door and pulled it open.

A handsome young man was at the door. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and was very muscular. As soon as the door flew open, he shot upright in a formal position. He smiled at her. His teeth were white and straight, which made him even more handsome. She leaned awkwardly against the door and put on her biggest smile.

"Hi Donna!" Horace said after a while.

His greeting brought Donna back to reality and she realized she had been staring at him.

"Hello Horace!" She replied dreamily. She didn't know what to say.

Horace kept smiling at her, but the long silence and Donna staring at him made him a little uncomfortable.

"Um ... is Cassandra ready yet?" He asked after a while.

"Oh ... um ... yes, almost. She's changing. "" She still answered a bit absent.

"Okay ... well ... may I come in"

"Yes, of course!" Said Donna, flirtatiously. She reached forward and touched his arm gently.

"Great!" Horace, not really good at picking up signals, didn't realize what was going on.

Cassandra, on the other hand, had watched for a moment and realized all too well what was going on.

She leaned against the bedroom door frame to follow the conversation. She felt a small twinge of jealousy in her lower abdomen. She was not sure why.

Horace started to enter when Cassandra spoke.

"I'm here and I'm done!" She said, smiling warmly at Horace. Horace looked up from whatever he was looking at and smiled back cheerfully. Cassandra was wearing her tight black riding pants with high knee boots and an oversized sea blue blouse.

She had tied it around her waist a bit messy and rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. It was a bit messy, but it looked nice. She had half her hair up which only made the look more fun. She looked beautiful.

Donna realized that too. She had been looking at the two for a moment and he saw a certain spark in Horace's eyes. Cassandra, of course, was no ordinary princess. She was brave and funny, tough yet cute. She was a bit boyish, but that suited her.

It only made her more attractive.

"You look beautiful your highness!" Said Horace after looking at Cassandra. He made a formal bow. Cassandra chuckled.

"Well, thank you, Sir Horace. Likewise, '' and she nodded.

Horace grinned. He wore his normal Araluan knight's uniform, but with his riding boots underneath.

"Are you ready, ma'am?" He was in a formal position.

"Yes, let's go." She replied just as formally.

Donna, who had been watching all the time, did not realize that there was something going on between the two. She nodded as Cassandra walked by and held the door open. She smiled flirtatiously at Horace and winked. She touched his arm once more.

"Bye Horace!" She said softly.

"Um ... bye." Horace said frowning.

He really had no idea why she was acting so weird.

Cassandra was not blind and had seen Donna's little interaction to Horace.

Donna closed the door behind them and Horace walked on, but Cassandra stopped. Horace turned and looked at her. "What is it?" He said without any idea.

Cassandra looked at him as if he had just said something very stupid. "What? ... Cassie what?"

Cassandra came up to him with a look on her face that frightened him. As soon as she was close enough, she slapped his arm. ''OWW! What was that for ?! "" He rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"You really didn't understand what was going on in there?" She said incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" He fervently hoped she would be clearer.

Cassandra took his arm and led him further down the hall. She was afraid the walls were not completely soundproof and Donna might hear them.

Cassandra turned to Horace. "Didn't you see she was flirting with you. With that wink and touching your arm? "" She looked at him tightly.

Flirted? What do you mean? "" Horace couldn't understand it at all.

"She's into you, Horace!" Cassandra crossed her arms and frowned at Horace as he slowly began to understand.

"No, no ... it really wasn't like that."

Cassandra's eyebrows nearly reached her hairline.

''Of course it is! That was obvious! "

Horace thought for a moment. Perhaps Cassandra was right. But he couldn't help teasing her a little bit. "Are you a little jealous?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

Cassandra turned red and looked the other way. ''No! You can do whatever you want, right. "

Horace laughed. "You are sooo jealous !!"

Cassandra looked at him angrily. ''Not true! Come on, let's go. "" She turned and walked ahead.

Horace stopped for a moment. He actually liked it a bit.

"Well, are you coming ?!" he heard Cassandra call.

"Yeah!" He grinned.


	9. Fight (04-27 12:10:49)

That same evening, King Duncan had a visit from Sir Frederick from the loan: Greenfield. His son Alexander had come with him. He was Cassandra's age and looked very much like his father. They both had reddish hair with small curls and dark green eyes, a straight nose and a mouth that could turn into a naughty grin. They were also both big build and muscular from the years of training.

They sat at the table together with some advisers from the king and the higher rank of the castle. Everyone was talking to each other. Facing Cassandra, Alexander was busy talking to his father. Duncan leaned to speak to his daughter.

"Could you keep Alexander company tonight? I'm going to meet with Sir Frederick and Alexander knows no one else here. ''

"Yes, of course." Said Cassandra, still slightly absent. She was still concerned with what had happened that afternoon. She knew it was unnecessary and perhaps a little unreasonable, but she was not happy about it. She was used to Horace getting a lot of attention from girls, but she didn't like it.

"Thank you Cassie," said Duncan gratefully. He had also noticed that she was a bit absent, but he did not know why. He thought it be better not to ask about it.

"You're welcome, Dad." Cassandra answered.

...

When the dinner was finished and everyone was chatting together, Cassandra asked Alexander if he might want to go outside with her for a round.

Alexander thought it was a good idea and together they left the main hall. Cassandra didn't mind hanging out with Alexander. He was good company and very funny. She could distract herself for a moment.

Horace, sitting at the knight's table, had seen out of the corner of his eye how Cassandra left the dining room with the son of Sir Fredrick. Alexander was joking and Cassandra laughed heartily. He poked her playfully in her side, which apparently only made it funnier. She laughed and touched his arm slightly and said something in return, which also made the boy laugh louder. Horace felt weird in his stomach, but he tried to put it aside and enjoy the rest of his dessert.

...

It was evening and Cassandra had just said goodbye to Alexander. His guest chambers were in the other part of the castle, and Cassandra walked back through the courtyard to the great hall.

They had had a great time together. They had laughed a lot and Alexander told the most amazing stories about the places he visited. Alexander looked rather tall and terrifying, but when you got to know him better, he was sweet and smart. It was nice for her to change her mind for a moment.

Horace had just finished his watch when he saw Cassandra walking across the courtyard. He glanced around to make sure no watchman would see him, and when he found that out, he quickly followed her into the courtyard.

''Cassandra!''

Cassandra turned when she heard her name.''Oh! Hey Horace. "She said when she recognized Horace.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my chambers. I'm ready for sleep! "" She joked.

Horace laughed.

"I ... um ... saw you leave the dining room with Alexander." "He came out of his mouth a little uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah, my dad asked if I would like to keep him company as he doesn't know anyone here and our dads got together so we went for a walk. It was fun. We talked a bit and he is really very funny! "" She said enthusiastically.

In the meantime they walked on.

"He told about all the places he has been. Fascinating I tell you! "" Horace wasn't sure what he thought of this.

"Oh he's certainly fascinating!" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kassandra.

"Well just… how he touches you and keeps making jokes. Obviously he just likes you. "" Horace looked straight ahead, but something changed in Cassandra's attitude as he walked beside him.

"Because that's the only way anyone can be nice?" She asked in a laughable tone, but it was clear she didn't like it.

"Well ... I'm not saying that ... I just find it quite inappropriate."

"So it's okay if Donna touches you all the time, but if Alexander likes me, it's inappropriate?" Cassandra had to restrain herself from speaking louder.

"What are you talking about?" Horace stood in front of Cassandra so he could look at her.

"Well, this afternoon ... with Donna. That flirtation. "" Cassandra looked straight at him.

"Oh no, we're going to start again. Cassie you have to let that go! "" He rubbed his face with his hand in frustration.

"Oh I have to let go? I don't get it, you are doing the same thing! "" Cassandra raised her eyebrows. Horace didn't know what to say.

"Cassandra please stop." He said calmly. But Cassandra was not calm and went on.

Or maybe you just like it when Donna touches you. You might love all that attention! "" She crossed her arms and looked at him suspiciously.

"What ?!" Horace called out a little louder than he had intended. It was evening and few people were awake. Except for the guards who guarded the castle, but they were outside the earshot. "There is absolutely nothing between Donna and me. Something I can't say about you and mister joker! ''

Cassandra reached for her hair in frustration.

UGH! Donna is all over you and you apparently don't even notice and if I say anything about it, that's not okay, but if you make a comment about the FRIENDSHIP between me and Alexander, should I be okay with that? " She emphasized the word "friendship" to make it clear that there was nothing more than that between her and Alexander.

"You know what ... you come to me as soon as you grow up Horace. Goodight. ''

When she had said that, she walked stamping foot in the direction of the stairwell.

Horace was left behind. Red with frustration. How could she not understand this! There was absolutely nothing between him and Donna and he didn't want that at all. He walked the other way to the knights chambers.

As soon as Cassandra arrived at her chambers, she walked straight to her bedroom and dropped to the bed crying. Why couldn't he understand this! There was absolutely nothing between her and Alexander and she didn't want that at all. She just didn't understand why he reacted to her like that while doing the same.

And then she fell asleep.


End file.
